


Getting A Clue

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Someone that Maehara thought seen the last of back in middle school appears in front of him. And when Okano confronts the two in a misunderstanding, she indicates something to Maehara....
Relationships: Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Getting A Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Megumiai30 here with a Maehina fanfic of how I think they might have ended up as the first couple married of all the couples of class 3-E. I know there aren't a lot of Maehina stories, so I wanted to chip in.  
> For reference, Maehara and Okano are twenty years old in the story!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Megumiai30

Getting A Clue

“Hinata’s running late today…” A young man mumbled as he looked at his phone. He leaned on one of the pillars of his college’s main gate.

‘That stubborn girl. I thought I told her I could go to her university if she was running late…’ He thought with a sigh. Despite being the womanizing bas… ahem, person that he was, that was the past, and there was only one girl for him and he knew it.

Okano Hinata.

He, Maehara Hiroto, the guy who had a reputation of being a playboy, had settled down with Okano after they entered high school when they confessed to each other and started to go out. That was four years ago, and since then, the two had blossomed their relationship so that people who didn’t know about them mistook them for a married couple. (Minus the petty disputes they had with each other. And the occasional physical injuries that Okano inflicts Maehara with whenever he does something stupid..)

He scrolled down to see if there were any new messages from Okano, sighing disappointingly when he saw there was none. He conflicted if he should try to contact her. He finally decided to leave a message and wait for her. After all, she did say that she wanted to go to that restaurant that Yada had introduced to her back a while ago near his and Yada’s college.

He left a message, ‘Where are you?’ And waited while watching the latest episode of the new drama that Kayano starred in, ‘Bitter Relations(Parody of Bitter Blood)’.

He heard his name from afar, “Hey, Maehara!”

Since the two still sometimes called each other by their surnames, he figured that was surely his girlfriend and his face suddenly lit up. Without looking, he shouted, “Hey, Okano!”

He then looked up, expecting to see his cute girlfriend who had short brown hair and magenta eyes abundant of expression, but what he saw in return was someone who had short wavy hair and plain brown eyes. Maehara’s face changed immediately, going from thrilled in one second to displeased in one.

“Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” Maehara asked in a monotone voice.

“Oh, Maehara-kun~ Don’t be like that! It’s been a while, how are you?” The owner of the voice, Tsuchiya Kaho asked in a fake bubbly tone.

Maehara decided to go back watching Kayano’s latest drama, trying to ignore her but suddenly felt the presence of a person right next to him as he tried to do so. She was so intensely close to him that he found it hard to concentrate.

“Maehara-Kun!~” She cheered.

Maehara gave up and sighed in annoyance, put his smartphone in his pocket and decided to deal with the issue at hand, which was Kaho, his short-lived girlfriend who cheated behind his back and when her other boyfriend, Seo, who was at the top of the hierarchy back in middle school put Kaho in a pinch, simply threw him away and used him to get out of trouble.

“What do you want Kaho? I’m a little busy, so could you go if you don’t have anything important to deal with me?” He said with annoyance, not realizing that his phone was vibrating.

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. So, do you have time today? You know, I’d like to catch up,” She provoked him and tried to put on the so-called charm, indicating….stuff…

But Maehara looked back at her with disgust and in an exasperated voice replied, “Look, I’m waiting for my girlfriend, who by the way is much prettier, athletic, and loyal than you are.” He emphasized the word ‘loyal’ making Kaho grunt displeased.

Maehara continued, “Besides, aren’t you going out with that guy who was part of the Big Five back in middle school, Seo was it?”

Kaho scoffed, “Please, I broke up with him just last week.”

“What, for the hundredth time? When are you guys getting back together?” Maehara asked smugly, provoking her.

Kaho’s face flared up in embarrassment and gritted her teeth, “You’re one to talk. Don’t you remember middle school? You know, you were quite famous for your womanizing tendencies even in the main campus back then. Cheating on someone is just as common for you as breathing, isn’t it? Then what are you waiting for?” She swaged her eyebrows, ever trying to coax him into cheating on his girlfriend.

Maehara sighed and his face turned into a serious one, “Look, I’m well aware of my past. I know I deserve the title philanderer for everything I did back in the day when we were in middle school. But,” He suddenly looked down at Kaho with a firm and decisive look which made her tremble in her shoes.

“But, even a philanderer like me knows when true love hits him, and he’s a fool if he doesn’t realize it and grab it.” He was momentarily lost in thought, gathering and reorganizing his words so that he would get his point across.

Maehara let out a deep breath, “Hinata…” He felt a smile automatically come to his face. Just the thought of his girlfriend was enough for him to feel a state of euphoria. 

Kaho’s face turned into that of a grumbling one as she saw his contented face. This wasn’t part of her plan! Then again, she hadn’t thought of the consequences of her two-timing him back in middle school.

Maehara continued, “Hinata…means the world to me. I mean ever since we met in middle school, she always put up with my shenanigans, took my side, cared for me when I was sick and no one was home, loved me for me, and sometimes put me in my place when it was necessary. She might be a kind of head-on person, but at the end of the day, for me at least, she’s the person who’s always there for me. By the way,” He smirked at her and Kaho asked in a displeased way, “Yeah?”

“Do you know you contrast palely with Hinata when it comes to looks?” He grinned at her with a sly look, meaning to provoke her.

“Oh, yeah, how?” Kaho lowered her head, nearly accepting victory, trying her best to try to get Maehara to ‘fall’ for her(Even though it was quite evident that would never happen by this point…).

“Well, for one, she has these pair of big, beautiful, magenta eyes, which if you stare for too long, can get lost in, and…” Maehara suddenly felt something cover his lips and he gasped. Kaho had dragged him down to her level and forcibly crashed her lips on his. What if someone saw this and misunderstood? But most of all, what if….?

“Hey!” Maehara heard a very familiar voice coming from about five meters away from him shouting. He looked up since he was still focused on trying to make Kaho’s lips brake from his, but it looks like his girlfriend’s roar like shout was enough to make Kaho brake off.

When Okano stomped towards the two, Kaho smirked and in a brazen voice remarked, “Hey, darling! A pleasure to meet you here~ What? Are you here for your boyfriend? Whoops! Sorry, sweetie, Hiroto here said that he’d rather be with me than homely little you.”

Maehara tried to explain, “Wait, Hinata! It’s not like that, she-“

Okano raised her hand, motioning him to be quiet, and he sighed. He truly hoped she didn’t misunderstand the situation at hand.

“Who are you?” Okano narrowed her eyes at Kaho and stared at her in an intimidating way.

Kaho regained her posture and smirked at Okano and said matter-in-factly, “You mean, you don’t remember who I am sweetie? I mean, I used to go out with your boyfriend back when we were in middle school. I’m hurt,” She put her hand on her chest dramatically.

Okano’s eyes widened in realization, “Hey, you’re that Kaho girl who threw away Hiroto the first chance you were in trouble. What do you possibly want with him now?” She asked, demanding an answer.

“Took you long enough to realize who I am. Well, I’m here to take something that’s rightfully mine, FYI.” She smirked at Okano.

Maehara was caught in the middle of all this. He wondered what to do until he felt Kaho being launched into the pillar next to them, his girlfriend’s flexible leg springing into action and her foot slamming right next to her.

Okano looked at Kaho in a more threatening way, the way that alerts Maehara of what’s on the horizon for him when he gets into a lot of trouble with his girlfriend.

“Listen here Kaho.” Okano spat out and started. By this time, Kaho’s heart was in her throat, genuinely scared for her life.

“I admit that Hiroto was a playboy back in the day, and maybe once during high school-“

“Hey!” Maehara tried to protest, but Okano raised her hand towards him, and he got the message immediately, zipping his lips from further talk.

“But, during these past five years we’ve known each other, and four that we’ve been going out with each other, he’s been nothing but loyal to me. And by the way,” Okano smirked with such grace that it made Kaho more frightened then she could be.

“Do you know how handsome he is? How athletic he is? How caring, smart, playful he is? How supportive he is? How he always puts up with my older brother, who sometimes gives me a headache? How he always plays with my younger brother? How he cared for me when nobody was around my house and I was too sick to go on a date with him? How dedicated he is?”

Maehara gasped. Even though he never meant for his girlfriend to acknowledge everything he did for her, since it was normal for a couple to do so for each other, he never heard her talk about him in such a way that he knew at that moment, that he made the right choice of choosing her.

Kaho merely shook her head, terrified.

Okano laughed in a way that sounded kind of sinister and ordered, “Now go, and if you ever come near my husband again, I won’t stop with merely a warning, understand?”

Kaho nodded, and as soon Okano put her foot down, she ran away like her life depended on it.

Maehara was still getting his head over the term, husband. What did she mean by ‘husband’? They weren’t married… or did she want to…?

The two watched as the now life-traumatized Kaho was running away from Maehara’s college, to Shibuya station he could guess. Anyways after the situation was all cleared up, he walked cautiously to his girlfriend.

  
“Umm…Hinata….”

“Save it. I know you’d never do that to me. I trust you, you idiot.” Okano smiled brightly, her fist making contact with his shoulder softly.

Maehara sighed in relief. After all, there was that one time where Okano had mistaken him cheating when she saw him with a ‘pretty girl’, only to find out quite embarrassingly that it was his sister.

“Since that’s that, why don’t we go to that place you said you’d take me?” Okano suggested and started to walk towards the direction of said restaurant until Maehara asked her something that had been bothering him.

“Wait, Hinata!” Maehara called, making Okano turn in confusion.

“What is it, Hiroto?” Okano asked.

“Back when you said I was your husband…ummm…Does that mean that you want to become me to become your’s, or…” He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence, because he felt a somewhat softer kick landing on his face.

“Ow! What was that-“ Maehara started but he saw that her cheeks were puffed, her lips pouting.

“Are you an idiot? I think you should know what I’m trying to say by now… you womanizing bastard...” She turned her head in the other direction, with what he could observe as a red blush on her face. She giggled and skipped on her merry way.  
  
Maehara thought for a second until he realized what she was trying to imply and say. “Wait, Hinata!” He ran to her side as quickly as he could, because he realized she had skipped all the way to the overpass that ran from the main gate to the other side.

As he caught up with her, he thought, ‘I definitely need to start looking for rings… I’ll have to ask Isogai to go with me…’

He smiled as he caught up with her, who was halfway across and they went to that restaurant they had been yearning for.

Two months later, after a wedding that their friends had volunteered to plan for them, Okano Hinata had become officially Maehara Hinata, the wife of Maehara Hiroto.


End file.
